omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaddle
Character Synopsis Yaddle, a Force-sensitive female member of the same species as Grand Master Yoda, was a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last years of the Galactic Republic. During the Invasion of Naboo, Yaddle and her fellow councilors were introduced to the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker. After the Battle of Naboo, she took a less active role in the Jedi Order's affairs and was no longer on the Council by the time of the Clone Wars. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | High 6-A , Unknown via Morichro Verse: Star Wars Name: Yaddle Gender: Female Age: 483 at the time of death Classification: Yoda's species, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council member Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force augmentation, Precognition , clairvoyance, telepathy, telekinesis, aura sensing, barrier generation (via Force Barrier), Mind/Memory manipulation (via Jedi Mind Trick), energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at her via Tutaminis), sensory manipulation , elemental manipulation (can use lightning, healing (accelerated recovery) and regeneration (mid-low) via Force Healing, illusion creation (can make enemies see things that aren't there in order to confuse or intimidate them), master swordsman, Power nullification (via Force Light), Life manipulation (via Morichro) , Death Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Town Level, possibly City Level (A member of the Jedi High Council and one of the most powerful Jedi of her time. Should be comparable to the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker) | Multi-Continent Level A powerful member of the Jedi High Council and one of the most powerful Jedi of her time. Should be superior to Yarael Poof who, while mortally wounded, managed to contain the Infant of Shaa), Unknown via Morichro (With this ability, Yaddle can instantly kill her opponents) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be comparable to the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi), Hypersonic combat speeds with Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable to Anakin who has dodged three consecutive blasts from a tank while running towards while still recuperating from serious injuries and Obi-Wan who has reacted to and deflected lasers) | Relativistic (Comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan and Anakin), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Ability: Peak Human+ naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Ability: Unknown with Force amplification | Unknown with Force amplification Durability: Street Level+ naturally, at least Town Level, possibly City Level with Force amplification | Street Level+ naturally, Multi-Continent Level with Force amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Tens of meters with telekinesis, Interstellar (Solar System level) with Force senses and telepathy | Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with telekinesis and other Force powers, Interstellar to Galactic with Force senses and telepathy Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her orange lightsaber Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Covers both Canon/EU) *'Telekinesis:' Yaddle literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. She can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. *'Telepathy:' Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Yaddle is a capable telepathy. She can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yaddle can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Koon should have a respectable degree of skill with it. *'Morichro:' Morichro was powerful, but a potentially dangerous technique of the Force. Taught to very few Jedi, one of its chief practitioners in the Order's last years was Jedi Master Yaddle. Similar to a Force trance, Morichro suspended biological functions, including breathing and heart rate. A trained Morichro user could turn the technique upon himself, surviving without food, water, or even air for up to a year. *'Force Light:' Yaddle was also known for possessing the extremely rare Force Light power, being the only known Jedi of her time who was able to use the power.Force Light was a light side Force power used by the Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Force Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier